1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of organizing financial information and providing financial forecasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social media channels have grown rapidly in recent years. Such channels often include voluminous amounts of information generated by its users. For instance, large amounts of financial content are currently accessible over STOCIAL.COM, TWITTER, FACEBOOK, GOOGLE+, etc. Such financial content often includes relevant information for determining the trends of various financial markets and instruments. However, because such financial content is often unfiltered and unstructured, investors and investment firms frequently struggle to make sense of the content. As a result, such investors and investment firms are unable to make intelligent and rapid investment decisions.